User blog:Zoro-san/Marimo
The fight between Marimo and Rose will be done in the blog and when Magnus will interfere it will be done in turns. *Marimo dashes at Rose *A rose appears from Rose's right hand Rose:Rose Whip!! *The petals worn off and the thorn transforms into a whip Marimo:How you did that? Rose:Plant Plant no mi.I am able to create any type of plant. *Rose swings his whip at Marimo *Marimo blocks the whip with his sword Marimo:he is really fast.*grins*if this is a battle of speed I am in. *A leopard soul is seen entering in Marimo's foot Marimo:Animal Soul:Leopard:Shukuchi!!(Marimo moves at a really high speed,only his footsteps can be seen) *Marimo start moving around Rose at immense speed *Rose start swinging his whip around him Rose:*calm voice*Kagon Retsuzanshi!(Flower of severlytorn limbs,Rose moves his whip around him at incredible speed) *Marimo tries to dodge but he cuts cut on his cheek Marimo:*surprised*countered my Shukuchi speed! *Marimo jumps back Marimo:*smiles*Are you happy that you were the first one to put some damage? Rose:I am never happy..... *Marimo looks directly in Rose's eyes Marimo:*shocked*the hell.........I cant sense anything from this guys....no killing intent..no happiness..no sadness..nothing...THIS GUY IS EMPTY INSIDE. *Rose starts moving his whip around him again *A hawk's sould enters in Marimo's head Marimo:Animal Soul:Hawk:Hawk Eyes!! *Marimo's eyes turn to haw eyes *Marimo dashes to Rose *Marimo easly dodges all of Rose's whip swings Marimo:Leopard:Shukuchi:One Step! *Marimo uses a single step of Shukuchi and appears in front of Rose *Marimo tries to cut Rose but Rose dodges and only gets scratched on his cheek Marimo:Leopard:Ryusei no Ugoki!!(Marimo moves very fast,leaving images behind him) *Marimo starts moving at high speed leaving images behind him Marimo:Leopard:Onmyo Kosa!!(Shadow-Light Cross,A technique used in comabination with Ryusei no Ugoki,Marimo stabs his opponnent a lot of times after his opponent was dissoriented by the first technique) *Marimo suddenly appears in front of Rose and tries to stab him in the stomach *Rose fastly swings his whip *Marimo gets cut on his left shoulder Marimo:*shocked*able to keep up with my speed? *Marimo jumps back Marimo:That was Kenbushoku Haki? Rose:No.... Marimo:*dead serious face*Then what? *Rose looks in Marimo's eyes Rose:Pure talent. *Marimo releases a ground slash towards Rose *Rose jumps on a building dodging Marimo's attack Marimo:Leopard:Shukuchi:Burst Step!!(Marimo steps powerfully on the ground with one leg sending him flying a long distance at huge speed,when he does this he seems to teleport) *Marimo dissapears and appears in front of Rose *Rose swings his whip to cut Marimo *Marimo puts his foot on Rose's face Marimo:Leopard:Shukuchi:Burst Double Step!!(The same technique,just performed with both legs for more power) *Rose is send flying into a building *Marimo lands on the ground Marimo:Leopard:Leopard's Pride!!(Marimo releases a huge air blade,that has the form of a leopard's head) *Marimo releases a huge air blade,resembling the head of a leopard's head *The air blade cuts a lot of buildings in half Marimo:*smiles*I am sure that wasnt enough to defeat you. *Rose emerges from the buildings with small injuries Marimo:If speed wasnt enough to defeat you....I will try with some strenght. *A gorilla's soul is seen entering in Marimo's arms *Marimo puts the blade that doesnt kill,the one with 2 blunt parts *Marimo releases a huge ground slash *Rose dodges the slash *The slash destroys a lot of buildings *Marimo appears above Rose Marimo:Gorilla:Flying Right!!(Marimo releases a huge air blast) *Marimo releases an air blast in the form of a gorilla's hand *The air blast hits Rose *Rose fastly emerges from Marimo's technique *Marimo lands on the ground *Marimo drops into a partial crouch,both knees bent,left arm drawn back and right extended forward,he grasps the kashira (endcap of the tsuka, or hilt) of his sword with his left hand and rests the tips of the fingers of his right hand (usually the thumb) on the blade near its tip Marimo:*dead serious face*Animal Soul:Rhyno!! *Marimo dashes at Rose Marimo:Rhyno:Front Stab!! *Marimo tries to stab Rose but he dodges *Marimo takes his sword back a little Marimo:Rhyno:Gatling Stab!! *Marimo starts stabbing in front of him at huge speed *Roses tries to dodge the attacks but stabbed on his stomach and jumps back *Rose throws a rose at Marimo *Marimo easly dodges the rose Marimo:*smiles*Out of ideas for attacks? Rose:No... *The rose stuck into a building *The rose transforms into a whip and stabs Marimo *Marimo takes out the whip from his stomach Marimo:*smiles*Damn..... *Marimo dashes at Rose with the same stance *Marimo dissapears before reaching Rose *Marimo appears above Rose *Marimo tries to stab Rose but he dodges *Rose jumps back *Rose creates 2 seeds *Rose dashes at Marimo *Rose tries to hit Marimo with his palm but Marimo dodges *Rose hits a building and a seed remains in it *The hit starts growing into a huge tree Marimo:*surprised*that would hit me... *Marimo dissapears and reappears in front of Rose *Marimo stabs Rose into his stomach Marimo:*smiles*finally got him. *Some thorns are seen coming out of Rose's right arm *The thorns form a sword that stabs Marimo in the stomach *Marimo jumps back Marimo:Rhyno:Zeroshiki!!(Zero stance,Marimo throws his sword at his opponent at huge speed) *Marimo throws his sword at Rose *Rose puts the other palm with the seed on the ground and instanly grows a tree in front of him *Marimo's sword gets throught the tree and stabs Rose in the stomach *Marimo appears in front of Rose and takes his sword then jumps back Rose:It seems....that if this continues like this I will lose. *Rose lifts his right hand in the air Rose:Shoku Yo Shokubutsu!!(Devourer Demon Plant,The Death Tree is a root-based plant that contains huge mouths at the end of each root. It is a carnivorous tree with an acidic saliva capable of melting flesh and bone easily. Instinctively it strikes anything that moves) Marimo:*surprised*What the hell is that? Rose:It's a very powerfull plant that is said to be from....Hell. Marimo:*grins*So are playing with the Hell now?Good I really want to test something new. *A lion's soul is seen entering in Marimo's body Marimo:*shadowed eyes*I will show my strongest techniques.The power of a king,the power of the Hell and the power of a God!! Rose:.... Marimo:Animal Soul:Lion!! *Hell fire is seen coming from Marimo's sword Marimo:Burning Hell:Flaming Sword!! *The flames turn black Marimo:Totheka Teoi:Hades!! *Marimo points his sword at Rose *Marimo changes his sword to the normal edge Marimo:With the powers Magnus gave me....I will defeat you for sure. *The black flames are stronger and stronger *A dragon's soul enters in Marimo's body Marimo:Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha!!(Tyrant's-King's Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon-Wave,Marimo releases a huge air blade that is burning with Hell fire combined with the power of black flames from Hades and in the form of a dragon) *Marimo swings his sword at Rose *Marimo releases a huge air blade that forms a black dragon *Rose's Death Tree advances towards the slash *Rose's Death Tree is cut in half by Marimo's slash *Marimo appears in front of Rose Marimo:Jao Ensatsu Ken!!(Marimo covers his sword with the black Hell fire for a lot more damage when he cuts his opponent) *Marimo cuts Rose on his stomach *Rose falls on his knees Marimo:This is over... *Marimo prepares to hit Rose once again *Suddenly a plant emerges from the ground and stabs with a small needle Marimo in his veins from his heart Marimo:*shocked*the hell is this? *Marimo realises he cant move Marimo:*shocked*What the hell is this? *The plant start sucking blood from Marimo Rose:You were right...this is truly over..but for you....This plant will suck your blood till you die but this plant also has a poison that blocks your body from moving. Marimo:*shocked*Then...why you didnt used this plant from the beggining? Rose:I prefer to let my opponent to show me what he can do before finishing him...You will soon die from the huge loss of blood. *Marimo tries to move his body but is unable to Marimo:cant be......I cant just die yet! Rose:It doesnt matter how much you struggle the poison is just impossible to beat. Marimo:*dissapointed face*I cant believe...I will die like this.... *Marimo starts feeling his body weak Marimo:cant even talk anymore... *Suddenly the plant is cut by an air slash *The blood returns slowly to Marimo's body *Magnus appears in front of Marimo Magnus:*dead serious face*This guys is really strong...I cant let you fight him alone. *Marimo starts moving his body a little Marimo:Thanks! Rose:How dissapointing... Marimo:What?That you couldnt kill me or that I needed help to survive to your plant? Rose:That I've seen both your styles before... Magnus:*surprised*What do you mean? Rose:Your vice-captain fights exactly like Pink Demon Yomazu. Marimo:*shocked*You...fough with Yomazu? Rose:Yeah....and you,capatain,fight like Magnus.(the real one) Magnus:*shocked*What...did you say? *Marimo puts his hand on Magnus's shoulder Marimo:Magnus....this guys wants something unique....*smiles*Lets give him a unique defeat together. *Magnus takes a special stance he never took before Magnus:*smiles*K... Marimo:Rose...I am curious...*smiles*Do you ever fought against a guy with 8 swords? Rose:No... *Marimo's sword transforms into his 8 sword and Marimo takes his usual stance with them Marimo:*smiles*Then prepare for something unique. Category:Blog posts